


Sob as Luzes de Neon

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fake Sex Worker, Just a Little Strip Tease, Mild Blood, No Smut, Referenced Mass Murder, lap dance, strip club
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: “Eu tenho informações para você, mas você precisa ser discreta e dançar conforme a música.” Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.Quando Hisoka se sentou como um rei em seu trono perante ela, Machi rolou os olhos brevemente. Se era para fazer aquilo, que fosse direito.“Você me paga depois,” em todos os sentidos, era o que ela queria dizer.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sob as Luzes de Neon

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o pequeno desafio de Valentine's Day feito pelo melhor grupinho NMRL. Obrigada @Drafter e @Ocarina, suas maravilhosas! Feliz Valentine's pra vocês :)

Ela não disse nada sobre as flores, mas o encarou como se ele estivesse lhe oferecendo algo repulsivo. O sorriso afável que ele sustentava não foi o suficiente para fazê-la mudar de ideia também, e em vez de aceitar o buquê, Machi apenas abriu caminho para que ele entrasse no quarto de hotel onde ela estava hospedada.

Chamá-lo de espelunca era eufemismo, e aquele cenário barato, com cheiro de naftalina e sinais de mofo em toda parte contrastava com a beleza dela. Mas Hisoka não se importava. Machi o convidou naquele dia especial e o aguardou trajando apenas um roupão; cabelos soltos assanhados como sempre, feições parcialmente desenhadas com a maquiagem que ele provavelmente interrompeu. O lugar não significava nada perante aquela visão.

“Cheguei cedo demais?” Ele murmurou depois que ela fechou a porta atrás dele, e se inclinou para tocar seu rosto sem cerimônias.

Mas falhou em seu intento, pois ela habilmente desviou de sua mão e passou por ele como se tivesse pressa. 

“Eu não te chamei para isso,” Machi disse com frieza, sentando-se na cama onde as maquiagens estavam espalhadas de qualquer jeito. Ela apanhou uma paleta de sombras em tons escuros e usou o espelho da própria tampa para colorir as pálpebras com o pincel. “Eu tenho uma missão hoje e preciso de um serviço seu.”

Hisoka deixou o buquê sobre a mesa de café e encostou-se na parede, observando-a tão concentrada no que fazia. Machi era incrivelmente boa naquilo, e aos poucos seu olhar, que já era intenso por natureza, se tornava ainda mais destacado e atrativo.

Ele mordeu o lábio antes de responder.

“Qualquer coisa que você quiser, minha querida.”

“Eu preciso da sua Textura Surpresa,” ela disse, deixando paleta e pincel sobre a cama e virando-se um pouco de lado para revelar seu pequeno problema a ele. Abrindo o roupão só até o quadril, Machi mostrou a ele a tatuagem da aranha na coxa esquerda. Ele também pôde ver a liga pendurada, ao aguardo da meia. 

Hisoka semicerrou os olhos.

“Sua missão é ser namorada de alguém hoje?” Ele perguntou, a voz se fechando em um tom sério pela primeira vez na noite. Ela não pareceu se importar.

“Por três minutos, talvez, mas acho que não será necessário,” ela falou como se fosse algo simples. Cotidiano até. 

Ele fechou o punho com força antes de se aproximar e se ajoelhar no chão de frente a ela. Machi, por sua vez, alcançou um lenço que estava junto com as maquiagens e entregou a ele. Hisoka a olhou intensamente nos olhos enquanto esticava o pedaço de tecido como se estivesse prestes a fazer um truque de mágica, e posicionava-o com as duas mãos sobre a pele de sua coxa. 

Era inevitável deslizar os dedos para além da tatuagem, sentir o calor que emanava do quadril envolto pela renda da lingerie. Ele queria mais. Muito mais. Mas Machi segurou-o pelos pulsos para impedi-lo de prosseguir.

“Por hoje é só isso, Hisoka. Eu desconto o valor da próxima vez que precisar de mim.”

Ele precisava dela naquele instante, e isso estava claro em seu olhar, na maneira como ele pousou as mãos em cada lado das pernas dela e se ergueu sobre seu corpo, os lábios a milímetros de distância de sua pele durante o curto percurso que pareceu durar horas. Por fim, eles se encararam, compartilharam do mesmo ar, e Hisoka chegou a sentir o gosto dos seus lábios quando ousadamente os tocou de leve com a língua. 

Tão macios, ainda sem batom.

Um gemido vibrou na garganta dele, mas antes que ele pudesse mergulhar na boca dela, Machi mergulhou na sua primeiro, agarrando-se a seu pescoço com longas unhas postiças. Logo ele se inclinou sobre ela, fazendo-a deitar-se na cama. Mãos correram livres para abrir seu roupão, explorar a textura de sua tez, do veludo e da renda que a apertavam. Era de certa forma inaceitável que aquilo não fosse para ele. 

Ela empurrou-o para trocar de lugar com ele e Hisoka sentiu o barulho de algo se partindo sob suas costas. Talvez a paleta de sombras. Talvez o vidro de seu espelho, que poderia invadir sua carne a qualquer momento. Era irrelevante. A única coisa que importava era Machi a devorá-lo antes de sentar-se sobre ele de forma soberana. Tão bela que ele quase não percebeu quando ela manifestou suas linhas e prendeu-o pelos pulsos de uma só vez. 

“ _Hoje não_ ,” ela ressaltou como um aviso ameaçador e se levantou, mais preocupada em continuar se arrumando do que com a presença dele.

“Tem certeza?” Hisoka a provocou, mas ela só pegou um rímel e um batom vermelho na cama e olhou para ele com um sorriso cruel nos lábios, antes de dirigir-se ao banheiro.

“É bom que não esteja aqui quando eu sair.”

E então fechou a porta.

* * *

O lugar estava lotado, como Machi previu que estaria. Ninguém queria ficar sozinho naquela data, mesmo que a companhia fosse paga sob as luzes de neon. Seus olhos treinados já haviam percorrido todos os cantos, memorizado todas as feições presentes enquanto ela servia bebidas em trajes mínimos. Aquilo não significava nada, porém, quando ela percebeu que algo estava errado. Franklin e Shalnark não estavam lá. Ela estava sozinha. 

Talvez eles tivessem subestimado o alvo.

“Mesa 6,” o barman empurrou a bandeja com dois whiskies na direção dela, e enquanto sua mente ainda tentava recalcular os planos, ela automaticamente a tomou nas mãos e se dirigiu à mesa indicada.

Havia apenas um homem sentado nela, alguém que havia a observado algumas vezes, como tantos outros. Não era nada excepcional. Ela pousou um dos copos de whisky na frente dele, e quando segurou o segundo copo para fazer a mesma coisa, ele ergueu a mão no ar para interrompê-la, quase a tocando.

“Esse é para você,” ele disse, a voz clara sobre o som alto que preenchia o lugar.

Machi poderia dizer não, alegar que estava ali a trabalho, mas em um clube de strip tease, aquilo fazia parte do trabalho. Ela chamaria a atenção caso não sorrisse e aceitasse a bebida. Por isso ela sorriu, e brindou com ele antes de virar o conteúdo do copo na boca. 

Como se aquilo fosse um sinal positivo para o avanço, ele se levantou para alcançar o ouvido dela, agora tocando o seu braço de leve. 

“Você está livre?” Ele perguntou em um murmúrio que a fez retesar.

Ela não tinha tempo para aquilo.

“Eu estou servindo agora, você vai ter que esperar,” ela respondeu tentando se desvencilhar do toque.

“Eu pago bem,” ele murmurou ainda, soltando-a para abrir a carteira e tirar dela um valor absurdo. “Reparei que é nova aqui, eu quero ser o primeiro.”

Machi teve que segurar os olhos para não rolarem e os pulmões para não bufarem quando ele deslizou as notas entre os seios dela abaixo do colar de pérolas que usava. Aquela era definitivamente a última coisa com a qual ela queria lidar no momento.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, porém, ela sentiu uma presença repentina às suas costas e outra mão a deslizar um pequeno maço de dinheiro em seu decote. Perto do dinheiro do primeiro, aquele valor provavelmente era obsceno.

“Eu dobro qualquer valor,” a voz que soou atrás dela era conhecida. Pertencia a alguém com quem ela não conseguiria segurar os olhos e os pulmões tão facilmente, mas naquele momento, ela se sentiu aliviada por ouvi-la.

“20.000 jenny,” o desconhecido ofereceu.

“40.000 jenny,” Hisoka rebateu, cumprindo a promessa de dobrar o valor.

E quando Machi percebeu, ela estava no centro de um pequeno leilão, em que ambos aumentavam o valor por ela exponencialmente em uma pequena e estúpida disputa. Até que Hisoka, pretencioso, tirou o dinheiro do outro do decote dela e estendeu de volta a ele. Ela não podia vê-lo, mas sentiu sua aura ameaçadora se expandir, e isso era problemático. 

Hisoka nunca sabia ser discreto.

“1 milhão,” ele saltou para o valor de uma vez. “E eu ainda posso ir muito além.”

O homem à frente dela hesitou. Havia uma fúria contida no olhar dele que Machi sabia que provinha do fato dele ter sido contrariado em seu desejo, sem poder fazer nada quanto a isso. Certamente era alguém que possuía apenas algum dinheiro, e nada mais.

“Não vale a pena.” Ele apanhou o dinheiro bruscamente e virou as costas, indo para perto do palco onde mulheres semi ou inteiramente nuas dançavam. Seu dinheiro seria melhor investido ali.

“O que está fazendo?” Machi perguntou ao encarar Hisoka finalmente. Ele estava trajando um terno em vez da costumeira roupa flamboyant, mas a maquiagem era a de sempre.

“Resgatando você,” ele colocou a mão em sua cintura e a conduziu levemente pelo salão. “Será que posso ter minha dança agora?”

“É claro que não!” Ela exclamou mais alto do que a música e sentiu as faces arderem sob o blush que usava.

Não era vergonha, era revolta.

Hisoka deixou mais algumas notas de dinheiro sobre o balcão quando passou por ele, acenando ao barman antes de continuar a conduzindo até as salas reservadas atrás do palco. Era irritante como ele parecia estar em casa naquele lugar.

“Eu tenho informações para você,” ele sussurrou em seu ouvido quando entraram no espaço, que apesar de reservado, não era solitário. Alguns seguranças estavam a postos e alertas, e à distância ela podia ver uma stripper com um cliente. “Mas você precisa ser discreta e dançar conforme a música.”

Quando ele se sentou como um rei em seu trono perante ela, Machi rolou os olhos brevemente e devolveu para ele o maço de dinheiro. Se era para fazer aquilo, que fosse direito. 

“Você me paga depois,” em todos os sentidos, era o que ela queria dizer.

Ele apenas sorriu vitorioso quando ela se virou e começou a dançar de forma sinuosa, olhando para ele por sobre o ombro com mais fúria e ansiedade do que luxúria, mas ele se regozijava disso. Machi levou o colar de pérolas que usava até a boca e prendeu-o entre os dentes antes de se voltar a Hisoka de novo, inclinando-se sobre ele para deslizar o colar do pescoço dela para o dele.

“O seu alvo tem capangas competentes, minha querida,” ele sussurrou para ela quando se aproximou. “Eles conseguiram identificar e prender os seus amiguinhos.”

“Onde?” Ela perguntou, segurando o colar agora na mão como se fosse uma coleira, puxando-o levemente para si.

“Perto...” ele sorriu, e ela se afastou um pouco para continuar dançando como deveria. “Não se preocupe.”

“Não estou preocupada.”

Quadris se movendo como ela sabia que ele gostava de sentir sobre ele, agora apenas para ele ver. Machi ouvia seus murmúrios como reação a ela, e tentava não deixá-los tirar sua concentração. 

Ela se sentou no colo dele e esticou as pernas à frente, uma após outra, para desafivelar as sandálias de salto alto.

“Isso, está uma delícia, Machi,” ele sussurrou entre gemidos satisfeitos, fazendo-a cutucá-lo de leve com o cotovelo para que falasse logo algo relevante. “Oh, sobre os seus amigos. Acredito que eles não tenham nenhum dilema moral sobre cometer assassinatos em massa, não é mesmo?”

“Para de me enrolar, Hisoka,” ela disse entre os dentes e levantou-se descalça, dançando agora enquanto as mãos percorriam o próprio corpo, apertando os seios e ameaçando revelá-los a ele. Por fim elas desceram e habilmente abriram a liga da cinta que usava.

“Já disse para não se preocupar. Isso estará resolvido antes de você tirar o seu corpete.” Ele se acomodou novamente no sofá, os dedos deslizando pelos lábios, já que não podiam deslizar pelo corpo dela.

“Então eu não posso ficar aqui esperando, não é mesmo?” Machi se inclinou sobre ele, levando o pé direito para trás e puxando a meia ⅞ de sua perna por sobre a cabeça.

“Aqui é o melhor lugar para você esperar,” ele pegou a meia dela e beijou o tecido fino, olhando nos olhos dela. “Por enquanto, dance.”

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar e dançou. Livrou-se da outra meia enquanto deixava-o entrever a renda negra entre as pernas que alimentava a imaginação ao deixar pouco para ela. Hisoka lambeu os lábios. Estava prestes a acontecer, e quando Machi puxou o laço do corpete para abri-lo, ela também pôde sentir. 

Antes que a peça de lingerie abandonasse seu corpo, Hisoka agarrou-a pela cintura e se atirou com ela no chão. Imediatamente a parede à frente deles explodiu, e dentre a fumaça e os destroços, surgiram a silhueta de Franklin com suas mãos estendidas e Shalnark com o cabelo ao alto e a aura resplandecente em torno dele. 

Franklin olhou para os dois no chão e vincou as sobrancelhas. Machi sabia que ele indagaria sobre a presença de Hisoka ali se houvesse tempo, mas agora que o plano inicial deles de atacarem discretamente o alvo havia ido por água abaixo, deveriam correr. 

E Hisoka correu junto com eles com um sorriso hedonista ao rosto.

* * *

Ele envolveu o corpo dela em seu paletó quando tudo acabou. Machi agora estava suada e suja de sangue, a maquiagem escorrendo pelo rosto que Hisoka tomou nas mãos. E beijou. Incessantemente, até que ela o recebeu em seus lábios e o beijou em retorno. 

“Hisoka...” ela sussurrou nos lábios dele, mas ele não a deixou se afastar agora.

Ele não se importava nem um pouco que Franklin e Shalnark os vissem. O cheiro do massacre à volta e as luzes de neon ainda inundando o local completavam toda a excitação que sentia pulsar nas veias por ela. 

Não havia mais como fugir. Ele precisava dela naquele exato momento, e não depois.

“Estamos dando o fora, ouviram? Aproveitem antes da polícia chegar!” A voz de Shalnark soou no salão entre os mortos, e Machi empurrou Hisoka com o máximo de força que conseguiu na hora.

Era o suficiente para eles se entreolharem. Ela com ira, ele com alegria.

“Eu vou matar você!” Ela ameaçou, prendendo suas linhas no pescoço dele.

“Eu conto com isso,” ele piscou, e sentiu-a puxando-o novamente para perto com o nen dela.

E beijando-o novamente, como se estivesse prestes a acabar com a vida dele.


End file.
